


Churboose

by Ellie_S219



Series: RvB Afterlife AU [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: *NOBODY DIES IT'S SET IN THE AFTERLIFE SO I DIDN'T KNOW WHETHER OR NOT TO TAG DEATH*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PvtS1mmons_Gr1f](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PvtS1mmons_Gr1f/gifts).



> Hey guys! This Afterlife AU addition is gonna have 4 chapters instead of 3, mainly because this one is super short and I also want to take my time with a chapter for the other AI fragments.

“Well, your case is rather odd isn’t it?” Michael asked looking at where the Epsilon AI now stood before him as an actual person.

“Yeah, no shirt.” Epsilon paused, “Why can’t I say shirt? What the fork is wrong with this place?”

“You, the Epsilon AI fragment of Project Freelancer, are dead. Apparently, you were considered human enough to be sent to the afterlife, and now you are here, in the good place.” 

“You can just call me Church dude, everybody else does or did. Holy shirt how are the guys? Did they beat Hargrove after I died?” 

“I’m not sure what you’re referring to. If and when your friends die they will all be here with you, until then may I give you a tour?” 

“Sure.”

*****

“This is your house, once your soulmate dies they’ll live here with you. When he dies I’ll be back to introduce him to you. While most people knew their soulmates while they were alive some don’t always remember them so I like to do a formal introduction.”

“Wait- he? Holy shirt is it Tex, like voice-filter-without-the-voice-filter Tex?” 

“Um, no the Beta AI of Project Freelancer was completely destroyed, at her request, upon arriving here.”

“Oh, well whatever makes her happy then.” 

“Yes, she did seem quite peaceful before she left. Anyways, your soulmate’s name is Michael. Unfortunately, this is one of the rather annoying situations where your soulmate’s first name is the same as my own.”

“Huh,” Epsilon said, still a little shocked about Tex, “yeah, you know I’m cool with that but I’m just gonna need a little while to process.”

“Take all of the time that you need, he won’t be here for a while yet. Feel free to stay here or check on the other fragments that live nearby. Theta has opted to live as Delta’s roommate until he feels more comfortable here, and I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are kind of my headcanons for a lot of the Freelancers names, and Carolina's name was picked solely because it would be adorable as hell for York to sing Hey There Delilah to her. I also promise that I'll get to the actual Church/Caboose interactions in the next chapter.

Alpha (and others)  
“Hello, you must be the AI’s of Project Freelancer, am I correct?”   
Delta gave a small nod and Theta nodded as he ran up to Michael’s desk, “Yep, I’m Theta.”  
Gamma stepped forward, “Knock knock.”  
Michael asked, “Who’s there?”  
“Who are you?”   
“I’m Michael and all of you are dead, you are also considered human enough to get into the afterlife, and you are now in the good place.”  
Alpha rolled his eyes, “And that was a shitty joke Gamma, why should we trust you anyway? I’ve already died and I don’t remember meeting you.”   
“That was because you didn’t actually die.”  
“Oh right, wait, if we’re all here then where’s Tex?”  
“The Beta AI arrived here shortly before the rest of you did, and she requested to be deleted rather than stay.”  
“Wait, so we can opt out of being dead, just like stop existing?”  
“Yes.” Michael said a little reluctantly.  
“Holy shit sign me up dude.”   
Michael sighed, “Very well, I’ll try to arrange your deletion as soon as possible. As for the rest of you, many of you have soulmates that will be expecting you to be here when they die. You each have homes that will be yours to share with them when they arrive, and you can always come back and pose any questions that you want answered.”   
Theta hid behind Delta and tugged on his arm. Delta smiled and asked, “Can Theta have a dog?”   
Michael smiled, “Of course, what kind of dog would you like?”   
Theta shrugged, “I don’t know, it really doesn’t matter.”A Jack Russel Terrier ran into the room and up to Theta, who immediately picked him up and hugged him, “He’s perfect! I’m gonna name him North.”  
“That’s a wonderful name, and once you’re all settled into your homes you can go ahead and visit the freelancers.”  
“I can go visit North?” Theta asked finally stepping out from behind Delta.  
“Of course, he and Alexander live together a few houses down from Delta’s. I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you.”  
“Who’s Alexander?”  
Sigma sighed overdramatically, “I’m assuming he’s referring to Maine. Who I’m also assuming is Colin’s soulmate.”  
“Oh, who’s Colin?”  
“North, Theta,” Sigma said a little confused by the question.   
Delta sighed, “Theta did you think that North’s name was actually North?”  
Theta paused for a moment before shrugging, “Yeah. Does that mean that York’s name isn’t actually York?”  
“Yes Theta, York’s name is actually Jacob,” Delta said comfortingly before looking back at Michael, “I’m assuming that York’s soulmate is Carolina, and if it isn’t I’ll be glad to fix what system you have currently thinking otherwise.”   
Michael laughed, “Don’t worry, they’re soulmates, and they’ll be together once Carolina dies.”   
Alpha watched the conversation from the sidelines, “Okay, that’s a little morbid.”   
Delta shrugged, “I don’t see why it matters, everyone dies eventually, at least now we know there’s a happy ending after.”   
Theta nodded, “Hey Delta, can I live with you for a while? At least until I get used to having North?”  
“Of course Theta, feel free to stay as long as you need.”


End file.
